1. Technical Field
The present application relates to an imaging apparatus such as a camera or the like, and a system and a distance measuring device using the imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technology for acquiring a high dynamic range image, the following methods are known: a method of providing a logarithm conversion type imaging device, and a method of synthesizing two images obtained by image pickup performed by use of two imaging apparatus with different exposure values. In addition, a method of synthesizing images obtained by image pickup performed with different exposure time durations in a time division manner is also known.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-30350 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a method used for a logarithm conversion type imaging apparatus. According to this method, in order to correct non-uniformity of the pixel-by-pixel sensitivity difference, image data stored on a memory obtained with uniform light radiation is subtracted from image data on each pixel.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-31682 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses a method by which an optical path is divided by a prism and imaging is performed by use of two imaging devices with different shooting conditions (exposure values).
The method of synthesizing images obtained by image pickup performed with different exposure time durations in a time division manner has the following problem. The images of a subject are picked up in a time division manner. Therefore, while the subject is moving, images are shifted due to time difference, which causes a problem that the continuity of the images is disturbed. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-101347 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 3) discloses a technology for correcting an image shift caused by such a system.